


You're Mine

by leonheart2012



Series: Things I Shouldn't Waste My Time On [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Glory Hole, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Spanking, Taking Turns, disobedient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: RK900 decides that Gavin needs to be taught that he belongs to him, so he sells Gavin's body to a bunch of horny men.Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640440 this work.





	You're Mine

Gavin's hips ache already, and he hasn't even been fucked by anyone yet. He's only been prepared by RK's fingers, thrusting in and out of him at a brutal pace, scissoring and stretching him, deliberately missing that one spot and leaving him hard and leaking.

A cool hand slaps his ass, making him gasp. "I hope you're ready, slut. They're coming." The words make Gavin's arousal spike in anticipation, and he ruts uselessly against the wall. He hears RK chuckle darkly at his reaction, then footsteps go to the door.

More footsteps return, and a few remarks are made about what a nice ass Gavin has.

"Well, go ahead. This is what you paid for." RK says smoothly, and Gavin pictures him stepping aside with a grand gesture. God, he loves that android far too much for his own good.

He bites his lip as one of the men steps forward, the clink of his buckle being undone making Gavin's thighs quiver. It isn't long before he gets what he's been waiting for; a dick in his ass.

Biting back a moan, he struggles to keep his hips still, and fails miserably. He pushes back onto the cock and earns another slap for his efforts.

"Keep still, bitch." RK commands, and Gavin's hips immediately still. His hands scrabble at the walls of the room his head is in, but finds nothing to grip. Deciding to just suck on his fingers, he uses that to keep him occupied on something other than the wondrous feeling of being full.

The first guy doesn't take long to cum in his ass, and Gavin hears him shuffle away to make way for the next guy.

This one is a little smaller than the previous one, and Gavin quickly grows bored of him, especially since he isn't even long enough to hit his prostate. He doesn't even get close.

The next guy who steps up is a lot more promising, though. He's a lot bigger in all dimensions, and the feeling of it pushing in his ass is enough for him to see stars. Gavin moans at the stretch, gaining yet another slap from RK.

"Shut your filthy whore mouth." He barks, slapping his other cheek after stepping around the guy fucking into him.

It's honestly a shame that Gavin isn't allowed to cum until RK says so. He could really lose himself on that beast. Unfortunately, the experience is short-lived, and Gavin slaps a hand over his mouth to cover the sound of his whine. Even more unfortunately, RK picks up on it, giving his ass two short, sharp slaps.

"What was that?"

Gavin repeats the noise, this time loudly, making it sound as slutty as possible, hoping RK likes it enough to let him cum tonight.

"Hmm...what do you think, boys? Do you like him making such disgusting noises?"

"It's a bit...disobedient..." One of the men comments. "But I like disobedient sluts. Gives them room to improve."

There are a few noises of assent, and RK's hand descends on his ass again. "You hear that, pet? They think you're disobedient. What do you say to that?"

In response, Gavin pushes his hips back, moaning, then takes a deep breath and shouts as loudly as he can: "punish me, daddy!"

The beating his ass gets for that performance is well worth it, leaving him red, dripping and stinging. His cock is getting purple from being left unattended for so long, but Gavin can't get enough. He squeals with delight as each blow lands, pushing up into it and wriggling his hips around.

Finally, they get back to fucking him senseless, and Gavin almost screams in pleasure. After they're all done, they leave the room, and RK drags him from the hole, shoving him down onto his knees.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, daddy." Gavin responds dutifully, opening his mouth for what's about to come. Sure enough, RK slides his cock out of his pants and thrusts it deep into his mouth, letting it slam into the back of Gavin's throat.

"That's right. You're mine. All mine." He pants as he fucks Gavin's face. It doesn't take him long to cum, and Gavin swallows it all down. "Remember that next time you touch yourself without permission." He growls before zipping himself up and leaving the room.

Gavin whines at not being given permission to cum, but it changes to a devious smirk as he looks down at his right hand...oh, the fun he's going to have...


End file.
